Cherry tree
by SunShineForeCast
Summary: Sesshomaru is the great demon lord. And Kagome, a simple school girl trapped in the past. But what happens when Sesshomaru must pay for justice and is given a little girl from the gods as punishment? Will Kagome help him or leave him? Only the gods know this! A tale of misadventure, humor, and romance! (sorry, not very good at summaries )
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~ It's Sunshine here! Yay! It's my first upload, and story... So please be nice? Also, if you could, R&R? But please be kind. :) This is obvoisly a SessxKag fanfic... So, if you don't like the coupling don't read ^^ (Or, you can, just don't get angry okay?)

I sadly, do not own Inuyasha, nor the characters within I DO however own the baby and the goddess! (Yay~) Lol,

enjoy!

Sunshine~

Prologue

The killing perfection. The Lord of the west. Lord Sesshomaru. He went by many names, but the one he was most known for was 'murderer'. He was strong, fast, and heartless. Many people and demons knew that. Those who crossed his path never lived to tell the tale. The Kami knew this, and they were not pleased. Two of them stood by a pond, which did not reflect water, but the image of Lord Sesshomaru himself. "I don't see why we keep him alive! He's a monster!" The first one snarled.

"Hush. We have plans for the Lord, which do not involve harming him. He will get his just deserves," the second Kami said, putting her hand on the first Kami's shoulder.

The first Kami shrugged it off and huffed. "Hm. He will indeed. But how he perceives his justice is up to him." The two Kamis looked at each other, then back at the image of Lord Sesshomaru, who was now walking through a forest.

Chapter 1

Sinner

The forest was quiet and for a good reason. The terrifying Lord Sesshomaru had shown himself. Creatures of all kinds huddled together, hoping they wouldn't meet their doom at the hands of the 'killing perfection'. The Lord smirked, feeling the tension and knowing he was the one who caused it. It made him feel even stronger than he was. Yes, he was all powerful. And he knew it. No one could hurt him. But one foolish weasel demon thought different. As Sesshomaru walked into a clearing, it sprang in front of him and let out a growl. "You! You who they call the killing perfection! I challenge you to a fight! To the death, and whoever wins takes all!" The weasle hissed.

Lord Sesshomaru was honestly quite amused by the weasle, though his face showed no signs of it. "Hn," was all Sesshomaru said. The weasle smirked and lunged for the lord, teeth bared, ready to rip off any flesh he was to come in contact with. But the only thing he ever touched was the blade of the great Lord's sword. "Pathetic," Sesshomaru said, before he sliced his sword through the weasel's head. That was it. The fight had ended as quickly as it had started. And that was all the Kamis could take.

From the corner of his eye the Lord saw a flash of light. He turned, and he saw a figure of a woman standing there. She had long blond hair, which seemed to almost float down to the ground. Her eyes were a pale purple, and the pupils were almost invisible. Her clothing was pure white, a dress almost down to her knees. Sesshomaru had seen better. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you know who I am?" The woman asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "No, nor does this Sesshomaru," he said, then turned away. The woman shook her head and sighed. Then she snapped her fingers and the strangest thing happened. The great Lord Sesshomaru fell to his knees, but of course not without protest. He had never felt such a power before. It felt like someone had wrapped unbreakable chains around him and yanked them down. He gave out a loud snarl and sank to the ground.

The woman giggled and walked over to him, lifting his chin with her hand. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed up to hers and began to bleed red. "Ah ah ah!" the woman said, as she brought up her other hand and and waved her finger in front of him. "Bad doggy." Sesshomaru let out a loud growl, but the woman only laughed. "Sesshomaru... you truly are a fool," she whispered.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"I am the Kami of justice," she said, smiling. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Justice..?"

She looked down at the demon lord and nodded. "Yes, Sesshomaru. And I am here to bring you yours," she smirked.

"What justice?" Sesshomau asked, his voice rough.

She smiled and tilted her head. "Justice for your sins."

Sesshomaru looked up at the woman and glared. "Sins?" he snarled.

"Yes, dog. Sins. Your biggest sins are the sins of death and wrath. So, in order to redeem yourself, the other Kamis and I have a... gift for you," the woman said. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was getting a gift for a sin? The woman raised her hands and put them palm out in front of her chest, then started to mutter some words. A light started to form in front of her, but it then started to morph into something. A body. A baby's body. As the light disappeared a tiny form of an infant appeared. The baby had a full head of hair, which was a soft pink. On its head were two tiny ears, and he then noticed something else. It had a tail.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

The woman laughed as she held the child. "Do you not know what a baby is? I'm surprised, Lord Sesshomaru. I thought you were smarter than this."

Sesshomaru snarled, "I know what it is woman. I only meant why do you have that... thing?"

"Why, she's your child!" the Kami laughed.

Sesshomaru, who was still leaning, looked at the baby, stunned. "How is this possible woman? Explain!" he asked, his voice going low.

She looked at him and smiled. "You see, for your justice, you must learn how to not only be loved, but to give it as well. And thanks to this child you will," she said.

She couldn't help but laugh at the Lord. His face was pure shock. Then he snapped his eyes to her and growled. "And if this Sesshomaru refuses?" he asked.

She looked at him. "We have some rules, Lord Sesshomaru. Rule one: If you deny this child, you will be killed. Rule two: If you leave this child anywhere, you will be turned into a human, forever. Rule three: If you try to kill her or harm her, you will die, and have NO chance of reincarnation."

Sesshomaru gave her his coldest stare, but it didn't even make her flinch. "I am the great Lord Sesshomaru! I take orders from no one!" he growled.

The woman smirked and leaned down to Sesshomaru, with the child still in her arms. "I can order you around, and you will obey," she snapped. They glared at each other for a while, until the woman finally broke contact with him. "Put out your arms," she ordered. Sesshomaru tried his best to resist, but it didn't work. His arms went out in front of him. "Good," she said. She then leaned down and placed the girl in his arms. Sesshomaru held her there and glared at her. The girl slept soundly, and as he got a better look at her he noticed something. She had a crescent moon on her forehead, just like him. He glanced up at the woman. She knew what he was confused about. "As I said before, she is your child, hence she has your blood in her" she said simply. "I also know that dog demons are very protective of there kin, so I hope this doesn't... trouble you," she said.

Sesshomaru took a small sniff of the child and noted his sent in her. But he also noticed something else. "She's a neko demon," he growled. Sesshomaru hated cats.

"Yes. We thought that would be an... interesting twist. And with that dear Sesshomaru, I leave you. Good day my Lord. Oh and we'll be watching you. So try anything, and you'll regret the day you were born." Then the woman was gone.

Sesshomaru glared down at the infant who was still sound asleep. "I already do..." he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Tree

Chapter 2

Tears of the Miko

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what just happened. How could the Kami DO this to him!? He, the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru! The KILLING perfection! Damn them. And this... child. Sesshomaru still held the tiny infant who was sound asleep in his arms. He let out a tiny growl while he looked at her. Then her eyes fluttered. Sesshomaru froze. The little thing's eyes started to open. She had light blue eyes. They wandered all around curiously before finally resting on Sesshomaru. And she giggled. What was the thing laughing at? Was she laughing at him!? Sesshomaru let out another growl, louder this time. The child froze, and Sesshomaru thought he had shut her up, but after a few seconds, she started to laugh more . The demon lord glared. What in the world was he going to do?

*Elsewhere*

A young Miko sat by a pond, staring at the reflections and the fish that swam by. It had been a very long day. Narkua had tried to attack them once more, leaving her to take care of everyone's wounds, and to deal with an annoying half demon by the name of Inuyasha. He had been refusing to let her heal him. "Keh! Don't waste your effort on me!" he growled. "I don't need your help, Wench! Don't bother me!" Finally, when Inuyasha had tired himself out enough to fall asleep, Kagome started work on his wounds. Thank god he was a heavy sleeper.

Kagome took his arm and started to apply medicine on the cut. "Do you need help?" a voice from behind her said. Kagome gasped and turned around. It was Kikyo.

Kagome smiled at the old Miko. "Sure, that would be great." Kikyo and she had become good friends, despite all that had happened. Kagome had grown out of love with Inuyasha and finally told him. He was sad, to say the least. But then she reminded him of his promise to Kikyo. After that, she had asked Kikyo to join the group. Kikyo was hesitant at first but agreed. It was strange at first, but it got better with time. Kikyo had even offered to give Kagome lessons. She was pleased. But Sango... she warned Kagome to watch her back. She still didn't trust Kikyo.

As Kikyo settled down next to Kagome, they smiled at each other and got back to healing Inuyasha. All was quiet until Kikyo spoke. "Kagome, I feel that my time is near..." Kikyo whispered.

Kagome dropped what she was doing. "W-what?" Kagome gasped.

Kikyo was quiet for a moment, then looked at her. "This body is nothing but clay. It won't last much longer." Kikyo's eyes were sad.

"But... Inuyasha..." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha will move on. And so will you. You've become stronger. Stronger than I ever could have been." Kikyo said. She then grabbed Kagomes hand and looked at her. "The final fight between Naraku is coming, and you will need all the strenght you can get. I believe in you Kagome."

Kagome felt tears starting to flow from her eyes. "I'm sorry for all that's happened to you Kikyo." She then took Kikyo into her arms and hugged her tightly. Kikyos eyes widened in surpise, then grew soft. She hugged Kagome back. There was scilence between them, but it was nice.

"Did I miss something?" a gruff voice asked. Kagome jumped, starled and released Kikyo. Inuyasha seemed to have awoken.

"Hey Inu, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked. It looked like Inuyasha didn't hear about how Kikyo was fairing and what was happening. Kagome was sure Kikyo was going to tell him. But now was not the time.

"Keh. I feel fine." Inuyasha growled. He slowly got up, then forze. He glanced down to his hand and then back up to the two Mikos. Who had somewhat of a sligh look on their faces.

"What the hell did you guys do to me!? I SAID I didn't-" Inuyasha was suddenly stopped and released a small hiss. Kagome knew why. There was a demon heading this way. And fast.


End file.
